1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing gear and, more particularly, is concerned with a fishing lure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing lures have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,714 dated Jan. 19, 1971, Gautsche, Jr., disclosed an artificial fishing lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,163 dated Jul. 15, 1997, Gorney disclosed a switchable blade spinner fishing lure for Muskellunge and Northern pike. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,338 dated Aug. 7, 1979, Lucarini disclosed an artificial fishing lure. In U.S. Pat. No. D580,512 dated Nov. 11, 2008, Mehsikomer disclosed a spinner bait lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,371 dated Mar. 12, 1991, Driesel disclosed a fishing lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,700 dated May 24, 1988, Davis disclosed a fishing lure.
While these fishing lures may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.